One more dance
by bibble bubble
Summary: AU Bella is Carlisles daugther from human live. She and her creator are moving to Forks and meet the Cullens. Story better than summary. R&R  Rated T just to be save. I don't own twilight or anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first story. Please don't be too rough with me. English is not my mother language so please forgive me, if I make any stupid mistakes. But don't hesitate to correct me. I hope u will like my story and review. Anyway lets stop this babbling and begin.**

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen but everyone calls me Bella. I'm wandering on this earth for nearly 360 years. It's a long time. You wonder how it's possible for a human to live that long? Well let's just say that I am not a human anymore. I am a vampire. Back when I was human I lived together with my mother an my father. My fathers name was Carlisle Cullen and the name of my mother was Marie. My father disappeared when I was twelve. He had to do some job for his father. Dad said goodbye and promised me to come back. But that was the last time I saw him. Up until now I never found out what happened to him and it's really bothering me.

I don't remember much of my human life but what I remember is that my father used to dance with me and my mother nearly every night.

After he disappeared my whole life changed. Mom was always sad and to keep us alive she had to marry again after dad was declared dead. It broke her heart to marry someone she didn't love. I remember her words as she told me the news.

_-flashback-_

"_Bella, come sit with your mother. We have to talk about something.", she said. I did as I was told and she continued. " I want you to listen carefully to what I am about to tell you, OK? Sweety I hope that you know that the only man I have ever and will ever love is your father." I nodded "I don't know what happened to him but chances are good that we will never see him again." The first tear rolled down her beautiful face and I was close to burst into tears as well. "But for us to be able to live the life your father wanted us to live, I will have to marry again. The man is kind enough to take care of us, so please treat him nicely. I don't expect you to welcome him with open arms, but please try. He knows that he could never replace your father, but you could give him a chance to be your uncle or something like that. Could you do that for me please?" I nodded. I didn't like the idea of another man in this house but I understood why it was necessary._

_-end of flashback-_

The man that married my mother was called Richard Swan. He was a good man and took good care of us. He never asked me to call him "father", which I was grateful for.

When I was sixteen, he picked out a man for me to marry. Back then it was usual for the_ father_ to pick out the man for the _daughter. _The man he picked out was nice and would take good care of me. And what was most important to me, my father would have liked him as well, I was sure of that.

But I was never able to marry him, because two weeks before the wedding I was attacked by a vampire in the forest. He managed to stop and stayed with me during the change. It was the worst pain that I have ever felt. I thought a lot about my parents and the good time we had. I repeated it over and over and over again in my head.

After I woke up to my new live, my attacker introduced himself as Jared Williams. He told me he was sorry for attacking me and that it was an accident. He told me that I was a vampire now and he told me about the Volturi and the rules and gifts. He offered me to travel with him, under the condition that I would not kill humans but feed of animals as he did. I didn't like the thought to kill humans so I agreed. Ever since then we traveled together. We try to live as humanly as possible but since we don't age we have to move very often. And it was again time to move. This time we decided to move to Forks, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is the second chapter of my story. Hope u like it. ;) And like always, I don't own anything. **

* * *

Jared and I just finished unpacking in our new little house in Forks. I think I will really like it here. Everything is so green. I love green. It's the color of hope. And of course it's rainy. I love the rain. It feels like it's washing all my problems away.

We decided to go under the name Williams this time as we used the name Cullen in the last place we lived in.

Jared had great control over his thirst. He was able to work in a hospital if he fed enough. He says that the smell doesn't bother him one bit anymore. I was the only human he attacked in over fifty years and he felt so guilty about it that he worked very hard on his control. The thing with me and human blood is different. I can't stand the smell. It's disgusting to me. Jared is always teasing me about being so abnormal. Our theory is that I brought it with me from my human life. I nearly fainted every time I smelled blood. Yeah, I was human and could smell blood. Normally humans can't smell it but I could. Like salt and rust.

I would go as a high school student this time and Jared would be my big brother who just made his doctor in medicine. Our parents died in a car crash and since I am still under age, Jared became my legal guardian. My first day in high school would be tomorrow and Jared would start at the local hospital next week.

"Hey, little sis. Wanna go for a hunt with me?", he asked, already standing at the door waiting.

"Of course, big bro.", I said while heading for the door.

We ran into the forest, that surrounded our house and hunted for a bit. We had a running match on the way back home. Jared won, as usual, but it was still fun. After I took a shower, I surfed in the internet to buy a few more things for the house. It's the first time that we are here in Forks, so the interior was still pretty spartan. I bought some things and then began to decorate the house. I absolutely loved this house. A not too small but not too big house with a thatched roof. It has a lot of dark wood and it looked really comfy. I decorated all the rooms until it was time to change clothes and drive to school.

The high school wasn't hard to find and my car was one of the first on the parking lot. I went into the main office to get my papers and my schedule. For the next year my day would look like this:

-American history (room 18)

-math (room56)

-English (room 31)

-music ( room 2)

-french (room 38)

-lunch

-biology (room 45)

- PE (room 7)

By now, the parking lot was full and every one was staring at me. Some were standing together in small groups, whispering: "That must be the new girl. She looks pretty." and stuff like that. I didn't listen. I found my first class with ease. The teacher signed that paper and told me where to sit. Next to a window. Great. Now every one had an excuse to look at me. Slowly the room filled with students. The last boy that came in caught my eye. This just couldn't be true. A vampire. With golden eyes! I couldn't believe it. He walked towards me with a puzzled look on his face as he took the seat right next to me. The teacher asked me to introduce myself. So I stood up and told my cover story. My brother, my now dead parents, etc., etc.. The teacher began with the lesson. I took out a piece of paper and wrote:

(_Bella_/ Jasper)

_hey, my name's Bella. Sorry, we didn't know there were others of us here. We didn't meant to intrude._

It's OK. My name is Jasper. I can see your also a vegetarian. I guess your "brother" is one as well?

_Vegetarian? Interesting word to use but it fits. :) yeah, Jared's also a vegetarian. Is any one else here, who is like us?_

Yes. In school there are Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice. Our father works at the hospital and our mom is at home.

_Wow I never heard of such a big coven. Are you going to tell the others that I'm here? I don't want any trouble and if you warn them it would be easier._

Yeah, I'm going to tell them. You'll probably meet one of them in your other classes. Would you like to sit with us at lunch? We could talk there and find a way to handle the situation.

_Sounds good to me. Well then I will see ya around, I guess._

I handed the paper over to him just as the bell rang. I waved my hand and smiled at Jasper, who returned the gesture.

I met no one of Jasper's family during the next two classes. Then it was time to get to music. I entered the room, looked around and sat in front of the piano. I started to play the melody of the song that meant the world to me. Then, out of nowhere a little pixy-like vampire sat beside me talking so fast, it was hard for me to follow. And I was a vampire!

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice. Jasper told me, he met you. Don't worry. Everything will turn out just fine. You'll see."

"I hope you are right.", I said and smiled at the smaller girl next to me.

We weren't able to talk more because the teacher started the class. After the bell rang, Alice came over to me, hugged me (which surprised me more than a little) and said, she would see me at lunch.

The next class went by uneventful. And then it was time to face the others.

* * *

**AN: thanks to all who have reviewed and added my story to their faivorites. this is so awesome. I didn't expected such good feedback. I feel like a little kid in a candy store. you are amazing. Please review and tell me you opinion. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter. I hope you will like it. I also wanted to thank 94, Emily Redbird, Sweetie7smiled, Bellaangel 383, NewTownGirl, Vamp 1001 and superallio for their reviews. And as always I own nothing.

* * *

  
**

I made my way to the cafeteria. I saw Jasper, Alice and a boy I didn't know sit on a table in one of the corners. I walked to them and Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat after she saw me.

"Hi, Bella! You already know Jasper and this is Edward. Rosalie and Emmett should be here soon. " She pointed to the other boy. I nodded and sat down.

"OK. Hi, I'm Bella.", I said to Edward, holding out my hand.

"Hello, Bella.", he said, while shaking it. He had a frustrated look on his face and I wondered why.

A few moments later two other vampires, most likely the missing part of the family, entered the cafeteria. They came over to the table we sat at and the big, grizzly like male grinned like a little five year old boy. Sweet.

"Hello, you must be Emmett and Rosalie. I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you. All of you." I said, looking at everyone while saying the last part. They all smiled at me. But the smile on Rosalie's face seemed a bit forced. She probably didn't like the idea of two foreign vampires near her family. Understandable.

"OK, listen. Me and my brother, we didn't know that others of our kind lived here. As I told Jasper, we don't want any trouble. I hope that we can find an arrangement for this because I, I really like it here and, ehm, I-I don't want to leave, but if you have a problem with us being here, we would leave." The more I spoke, the more nervous I got and I began to stutter.

The big guy, Emmett, laughed a booming laughter and the whole cafeteria was looking at us.

"Haha! A stuttering vampire! And I thought I have seen everything!"

I swear, if I could still blush, I would be as read as a tomato.

They all shot him an angry look and Rosalie smacked the back of his head. He stopped laughing. He really looked like a five year old right now.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"It's OK. Jared's always teasing me about it, too."

"Jared is your brother, right?", asked Edward.

"Yes, he is like a brother to me. He was the one who changed me. It was an accident and he feels like he is responsible for me."

Jasper was the one, who spoke next. "Ok, maybe we should stop here and talk more when your brother and our parents are present as well. You and your brother could come over to our house after school and one of us is calling dad. I bet he can find a way to end his shift in the hospital earlier."

"Sounds good to me. But I don't know where you live.", I said.

"Oh, don't worry Bella. I will just come home with you, we'll pick Jared up and then I'll show you the way to our house.", said an excited Alice.

"I-I think that is a good idea.", said Emmett, grinning like an idiot.

"EMMETT!", came from everyone around him and Rosalie smacked him again.

I couldn't help but giggle at the face Emmett made.

After the bell rang, I made my way to my next class. I smiled when I found Edward sitting at one of the tables in the biology-room. And, oh wonder, the only free chair was the one next to him.

"It seems like the man in your family like to sit alone. First Jasper and now you.", I said in a false innocent voice.

He didn't answer but he chuckled.

The next two classes flew and I was standing in the parking lot, waiting for Alice. I have to admit that I was nervous. They all seemed nice, but that doesn't mean that they'll let us stay here.

"OK, Bella. Let's go!", chirped Alice, suddenly standing next to me.

The drive took us about fifteen minutes.

"Oooh. This house is so sweet.", said Alice as she saw it.

I just smiled at her. I got out of the car and called Jared. He was at my side in an instant.

"Bells, what's going on?", he asked while looking at Alice.

"Jared, relax. This is Alice. She is part of a big coven that's living here. They want to meet us and talk.", I said.

"Hey, I'm Alice. It's sooo cool to meet other vegetarians. Dad will be so happy."

"Vegetarians?", he asked and looked at me for an explanation.

"That's how they call our live stile. Not feeding of humans, you know.", I said.

"Aaahh. So your family, eh? How many are you?", he asked.

"Oh, we are seven. Five of us are going to high school, our mom is interior designer and dad is working at the hospital."

"Hospital?", he asked.

"Oh yeah, he has great control but let's go now. Do you wanna run to our house? It would be faster than taking the car.", said Alice.

Jared and I agreed and we followed her.

We soon reached a beautiful white house with a lot of windows.**(AN: The same house as in the film)**

Alice let us in and we found ourselfs in a beautiful living room. The others sat there on the couches smiling at us.

"So Jared. You know me already. The bronze haired one is Edward, the big one over there is Emmett, the blond next to him is his mate Rosalie, the honey-blond one is Jasper, my mate, and the lady over is our mother, Esme. Guys, this is Jared and most of you already know Bella.", Alice said.

"Hello, you two. It's nice to meet you.", said Esme. She had a motherly look on her face as if we were part of her family.

"I called Dad. He will be here in a few minutes. We should wait for him.", said Rosalie.

Everyone nodded. I looked around the room and saw a beautiful piano standing in one corner.

"Who's playing?", I asked, pointing at it.

"That would be me.", said Edward. I nodded in understanding.

"Oh Bella, why don't you play something. I saw you played somthing back in music class. Please, could you play that for us?", asked Alice.

"You're playing?", asked Edward. I nodded nervously.

"Oooh, I would love to hear the stuttering vampire play the piano.", said Emmet in a sing-sang voice. And for the third time today, Rosalie smacked the back of his head for teasing me about my stuttering.

"We would all love to hear you play something, my dear.", said Esme.

"OK then.", I said while sitting down. "I wrote this song when I was still human." And then I started to play.

**(AN: The song is called 'dance with my father again' by Luther Vandross. You can listen to it on youtube. But I would take the version from Tamyra Gray because she's a woman and that would fit better.)**

"Back when I was a child,

before life removed all the innocence.

My father would lift me high

and dance with my mother and me and then

spin me around 'til I fall asleep.

Then up the stairs he would carry me

and I knew for sure

I was loved.

If I could get another chance,

another walk,

another dance with him

I'd play a song that would never, ever end

'cause I'd love, love, love

to dance with my father again.

When I and my mother would disagree

to get my , I would run from her to him.

He'd make me laugh just to comfort me

ohowoh

and finally make me do

just what my mother said

later that night when I fell asleep

He left a penny under my sheet **(AN: I know the real text is not penny. It's dollar but that does not really fit. Please don't burn me)  
**

never dreamed that he **  
**

would be gone from me

no

If I could steal

one final glance

one final step

one final dance with him

I'd play a song that would never, ever end

'cause I'd love, love, love

to dance with my father again

sometimes I'd listen outside her door

and I'd hear how my mother cried for him

I pray for her even more than me

Oh

I pray for her even more than me

I know, I'm praying for much too much

but could you send back

the only man she loved

I know you don't do that usually

but dear lord she's dying

to dance with my father again

every night I fall asleep

and this is all I ever dream "

I would cry, if my body would still be able to produce tears. This uncertainty of not knowing what happened to him is worse than knowing for sure he was dead. If I knew he died that night he disappeared, I could find my peace but not like this. Even after I was changed, I haven't found a single clue on what happened.

I realized that somwhere during the song, the last member of the family had arived. He hadn't said anything yet. I turned around to introduce myself but when I saw his face I was lost of words. I could just stare at the man, whom I sang about just seconds ago. This couldn't be true!

* * *

**AN: I know you are going to hate me for stopping here, but it's pretty late right now and I have to work tomorrow morning. I'm planning to write more tomorrow, so you don't have to wait too long. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: soooo... here's the next chapter. Thanks to Sweetie7smiled, NewTownGirl, shailie nieves, Bellaangel383, Johnboywalton, alicefan 32 and reina 13 for their reviews. Hope you will like. And as sadly as it is, I own nothing.

* * *

**

Carlisle's POV

I sat in my office as my cell phone rang. It was Rosalie.

"Hey, Rosie, what is it?", I asked. She should be in school right now and there had to be a reason for her call.

"Dad, could you find a way to end your shift earlier today?"

"I surely could find a way to do that, but for which reason?"

"You see, there are two other vampires in Forks. We met one of them in school. She and her brother are vegetarians as well. They want to meet us and we think you should be there as well. They will come by after school."

"Oh, OK. Well let me see what I can do and I will call you as soon as I know something."

"Ok, dad. Bye."

"Bye, Rosie."

I walked out of my office and went to look for the assistant medical director, Dr. Stewart. I soon found him.

"Dr. Stewart, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, Dr. Cullen. What can I do for you?"

"Well you see, my daughter just called me. There's an urgent family-problem and it would be great if I could end my shift two hours earlier."

"Of course, you can. I hope everything will turn out fine.", he said, looking concerned.

"Oh, I'm sure it will. Thank you.", I said. I went back to my office to call Rose. I told her I would leave the hospital when school ended. She was fine with it and said that they would wait until I was there.

When it was time, I left the hospital and made my way home. At one point I could hear someone play piano and sing. I didn't know the voice so I assumed that she was one of the vampires Rose talked about. The song she sang was beautiful. It reminds me of my human life and my daughter and wife, Bella and Marie.

Soon I arrived at our house and went into the living room. I saw the back of a female vampire sitting in font of the piano and a male standing near her. He nodded his head in my direction and went back looking at the female.

After the song ended she turned around looking at me and froze, like in shock. She did look familiar to me but I couldn't point my finger on from where I knew her. I just dropped it of for the moment.

Since the male stood nearer I held out my hand to him and said:

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

He took my hand and smiled, but as he heard my name he took in a sharp breath and looked at the female then said:

"My name is Jared Williams. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Jared's POV

Bella started to play. I recognized the song immediately. Soon after she was changed she told me everything she could remember from her human live. How her father, Carlisle Cullen, disappeared one night and that she still didn't know what had happened to him. We tried our best to get some kind of information about him, but there was nothing. It was hard for her. Not knowing what happened to him. In such situations you think of the worst scenarios and pray for the best. By now he would be long dead, no matter what happened but it was still hard.

Somewhere during the song, the last member of this huge coven came home. I nodded to greet him as I didn't want to disturb Bella. I wondered, if the Volturi knew about this. Bella and I had some encounters with them in the past and I can't imagine Aro being happy about such a big coven. I had to ask them about it later.

Anyway after the song ended Bella turned around and froze in shock as she saw the man. I had no time to ask her what was wrong, because the man held his hand out to me to greet me properly. I took it and smiled at him. He introduced himself, saying his name was Carlisle Cullen. Wait! What? I looked over to Bella and saw her shocked face. I know that I replied to Carlisle's greeting but don't ask me what I said. I really don't know. The only thing I could think of right now was the fact that Bella seems to recognize a man, who has the same name as her father. Could it be...? But I needed to be sure before I said anything. Before he could talk to Bella I said:

"OK. I know this won't make any sense to you right know but I need to know how long you have been a vampire."

"I'm 365, but why do you need to know?", he asked.

365 years. Bella is 360 years old and her father disappeared five years prior to that. These were just too many coincidences and Bella must have realized it as well.

It must have been too much for her because instead of saying something, she ran. She ran out of the door and into the forest. I had to go after her but first I had to give the others a short explanation.

"Sorry for that. I promise I will explain it all later, but first I have to get her back.", I said while walking to the door. They all nodded. Worry and confusion evidence on their faces. Then I ran after her. Luckily for me, that I am faster.

* * *

**AN: I'm stopping here because the chapter would become too long otherwise and I didn't want to let you wait too long. I promise I will update as soon as the next chapter is written. Hope you liked it . Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Thanks to Dazzled17, NewTownGir, reina13, shadow kissed 4eva, BellaLeila87, Bellaangel383 and alicefan32 for the great reviews. Hope you will like it.

* * *

**

Bella's POV

He looked like him.

He had his name.

The age fit.

This man standing barely feets away from me was MY FATHER!

Jared looked at me. He probably came to the same cconclusion as me. I realize, I should say something. But I am not even able to think straight. Dad didn't die. He's here. Alive. Having a family. This was too much. I needed to get away from all of this. Just away. I ran. Out of the door, into the forest. Just away.

But it wasn't long until Jared grabbed both of my arms to stop me.

"Jared, let me go!", I screamed. I never screamed at Jared before.

"It's him, isn't it. This man... is your father, right.?", he asked, starting loud and getting quieter in the end.

"What am I supposed to do, huh?", I asked.

"Well, definitely not running away! You always wanted answers and now that you could get them, you act like a coward! Come on, I know you're braver than that. I know you're afraid but if you want to find piece you have to talk to him at least, damn it!", he said, running one hand trough his hair.

"But-"

"No buts, no what ifs! I know that this is hard for you, but I'll be with you the whole time. And I promise you that everything will turn out just fine. OK?", he said reassuring while looking me in the eye.

"OK.", I said, "So, should we go back then?"

"Yeah, we should.", he said, gabbing my hand and so we walked back. I was nervous as hell facing my father. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't want me? He had a new family after all. And I don't play a role in his new life. Jared held my hand tightly, trying to give me courage.

Soon (too soon for my liking) we came back to the house.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Bella's emotions during the song were longing and grieve. She really must have loved her father deeply. I wonder what happened to him. I made a note to ask her later.

Then Carlisle came home and after the song ended and Bella turned around... if I weren't sitting already, Bella's emotions would have forced me to sit down. Recognition, shock, disbelieve, and a lot others I couldn't name. It was hard for me to concentrate but the more Carlisle and Jared talked, the worse Bella's emotional condition got. And I swear, if she hadn't run, I would have.

After Jared ran after Bella, Emmett was the first one to speak.

"What was that?", he asked no one in particular.

I answered: "I don't know, but, I think Carlisle has caused this reaction."

Everyone was looking at me in disbelieve.

"When she first saw you, dad, and when you were talking to Jared, her emotions were like a whirlwind. It seems like she knows you. Have you ever met her before?", I asked.

Carlisle seemed to think hard.

"I think she looks familiar, but I'm not sure."

Then we heard Bella scream.

"Jared, let me go!" it was very quiet. They were barely in hearing range.

"It's him, isn't it. This man..." The rest was too quiet to understand.

"What am I supposed to do, huh?"  
"... not running away... always wanted... get them... like a coward... braver than that...know you're afraid... find piece... at least, damn it!... know this is hard for you...turn out just fine..."

"OK, this has definitely something to do with you Carlisle. You must have left quiet the impression on this girl. And you really don't know from where you know her.", I asked.

"I'm trying but I just can't point my finger on it. I know her I'm sure of it."

While he said that I could feel Bella's emotions. Fear, uncertainty, and so many more.

Then Jared and Bella were in the living room again.

Bella went up to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I didn't even introduced myself properly. My name is Isabella Marie Cullen."

Everyone gasped and realization hit Carlisle.

* * *

**AN: I know I'm stretching the story pretty much and I'm sorry but it's pretty late again and I'm tired. But I'm trying to finish this story in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OK, the next chapter is up. Thanks to Sweetie7smiled, Bellaangel383, NewTownGirl, reina13, Chellie09 and LittleMissTwilight1111 for their reviews, advises, and ideas. Anyway I hope you will like it and review. Oh, and NewTownGirl said the last chapter was a bit difficult to read because there were no double break lines so I reposted the chapter with double break lines**. **Hope you will like it.**

* * *

Bella's POV

While we walked back to the house, I was debating with myself whether I should tell them straight who I am or not. But I came to the conclusion that it would get harder the longer I waited. So I just went straight to dad, looked him in the eyes and said: "I'm sorry for my behavior. I didn't even introduce myself properly. My name is Isabella Marie Cullen." He looked shocked. The look in his eyes told me that he knew who I am. I waited for him to say something. Why wasn't he saying something? Then he made a step towards me. He cuped my face with his hands. I leaned into his touch an closed my eyes. How many nights did I cry myself to sleep, wishing he was there. The next thing I know is that my father was holding me in his strong arms making me feel safe and secure. I started to sob and cried tears that would never fall. We stood there like this until I calmed down.

"I missed you so much." It was barely a whisper but he could hear me.

"Oh, my sweet, little Bella. I missed you too. I'm so sorry."

Then Rosalie cleared her throat to get attention. "Sorry for interfering this cute moment, but who are you?", she asked, looking at me with the coldest glare I had ever seen.

"Rose, calm down.", said dad.

"I will calm down, after you told me what's going on and who that girl is.", she said, still angry.

"This is Bella, my daughter.", he said with what looked like a proud smile on his face.

Silence. They said not a single word, but stared at dad, then at me and then back at dad.

"Soooo, does that make you my new little sis now?", Emmett asked.

"I-I guess?" It came out more as a question than as a statement.

Esme laughed a little as she came towards me, hugged me and said: "Of course, dear. You are as much part of this family as every one else is. Jared, you as well, of course."

Dad had his hand on my shoulder.

"Now, that this is settled, I would really like to hear your story, little one.", dad said and led me to one of the couches.

Everyone sat down and I started talking.

"You know, after you disappeared, it was hard for us. Mom cried every night and after some time we both lost the hope to see you again. It wasn't long after you have been... declared dead, that mom told me that there was this man that wanted to marry her. You know how it was back then, she had no choice but to accept.", I said.

"What was he like?", dad asked concerned.

"Oh, Richard was a good man. He took good care of us. He knew mom would never really love him and that I would never see a father in him and he was fine with it. He and mom got along great. They were good friends. And for me, he was like one of those nice and caring uncles, who would give everything for me to be happy. We were very lucky to have him. I don't want to think about what kind of man could have come to live with us." I actually shuddered at the thought. And the others in the room seemed to understand what I meant. "He had to work at night so I still heard mum crying. It got better with time but she never came over you.

Anyway, when it was time, he picked out a man for me to marry. He was charming and nice and he would have taken good care of me. He was even good looking. You would have liked him. But two weeks before the wedding, I took a walk trough the forest. And then I felt like I was burning. It was the worst pain I have ever felt. After what seemed like forever, the pain stopped and I woke up to my new life. Jared was sitting next me and he told me everything he knew about being a Vampire. The rules, The Volturi, just everything. He said I could travel with him, if I would try to live from animals instead of humans. I didn't like the thought of killing a human being, so I agreed."

Dad seemed to be relived. Then he turned to Jared.

"So, it was you, who changed her?" It was just a simple question but it held the request to explane what happened.

"Yes, I was the one, who changed her. It was an accident. I lived on our diet for fifty years at that point. After I realized what I was doing, I willed myself to stop, but it was too late to stop the change. I was responsible for this so I couldn't just leave her there. I stayed with her during the change and helped her to adjust to this new life. Ever since then we travel together. I am really sorry for loosing control.", he said.

"I know you are sorry, Jared. But it's fine. Without you, I would have never found out, what happened to my father. And besides that, you haven't had a single split up since then. You are even able to work in a hospital. That shows how much control you have, don't you think."

"Thank you, Bells.", Jared said gratefully.

"Wait. Hospital? You are that Dr. Williams, who is starting next week?", dad asked.

"Yep, that would be me.", he said, a bit shyly.

"Then I'm looking forward to working with you.", dad said and smiled at Jared who smiled back.

Then Jared spoke up again. The rest of my new family just listened and took it all in.

"There's one thing, I wanted to ask you since we came here. Do the Volturi know about you? We've met them a few times and I can't imagine Aro being happy about such a big coven. You could be threat to them.", I haven't thought about it but he was right and now I was curious.

"The Volturi know about us. And you're probably right. He would see us as a threat but I lived with them for a while and we are something like friends. Aro knows that we are no danger to him.", dad answered.

"That's all really great.", Edward said, "but I really want to know now why I can't read any of your minds."

"Oh, you're a mind reader?", I asked. He nodded. "That would explain the frustrated look on your face. You must know that I am a mental shield. My mind is protected from any kind of infiltration. And since I didn't know you guys, I put Jared under the shield as well."

"You can expand it?", asked dad.

"Yeah, we found it out, when we first met the Volturi. Aro couldn't read my thoughts ether and he wanted to find out if Janes power wasn't working on me as well. Jared stepped in front of me to protect me and as I saw him lying on the ground, twisting in pain, I wanted nothing more than to make it stop. And it did stop. Jane still hates me and ever since then Aro wants me to join them. I can put down the shield from Jared but not from me. I don't know how."

We sat there like this, talking for hours. Me sitting next to my father. I was smiling the whole time. Everyone expect Esme and Rosalie told us their stories. They said it wasn't the time to tell them. But as we came to Jaspers story and after he told us what kind of life he lived for over one hundred years I was impressed. He said he had still problems with his control but if you think about the way he lived for so long he was really doing a great job. Jared came up with what he thought was an excellent idea.

"You won't be able to loose control over you blood lust if Bella is near you.", he said.

"And why that?", Jazz asked.

"You see, little Bella here, has her own problems with human blood. It's not a little bit appetizing to her. It's the complete opposite. Every time she smells it, she nearly throws up, right?", he asked me in a teasing voice. I just nodded.

Everyone was quiet. I guess they never heard of anything like this before.

"Hahaha. Bella you are really strange. First your stuttering and now this! Are you sure you're even a vampire?", Emmett laughed.

Since he was sitting out of my reach. I smiled the sweetest smile I could make and asked:

"Rosalie, could you be so kind and do me a favour?"

An evil smile crossed her beautiful features. "Of course Bella. And please, family calls me Rose." And with that she smacked the back of Emmett's head. He went quiet but everyone else started so laugh now.

I haven't been this happy for 365 years. And my wish finally came true. I could dance with my father again.

* * *

**AN: so this will be the end for now. How did you like it? I am actually thinking about doing a sequel, Maybe something with the Volturi trying to get the Cullens to join them or something. But I don't really have any ideas. If you have ideas, please let me know. Anyway, thanks again for the great feedback.**

**Love **

**Tanja  
**


End file.
